Family Ties
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: What could Germany say to Austria to get him on his side? What will it take? His wounded pride? His shattered honor? Or something else? Based on the 1938 annexation of Austria by Germany.


So… you may or may not know this about me but I am a history nerd. More specifically, I am a WWII / Cold War nerd. Well, that's my favorite period which is pretty much the Modern Era but I enjoy almost any part of history – I will shut up on that subject before I ramble on. But anyways, this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it [like a lot of ideas to be honest right now] but since this one was short, I figured it would be easier to get down.

History: Austria was annexed by Germany on March 12, 1938, a violation to the Treaty of Versailles [by both Germany and Austria's end] It was an issue [which many people supported under the idea of Pan-German] to be voted upon by the Austrian people to see if they wanted to become part of the Germany. However, a coup was done in which the Austrian Nazi Party took hold of Vienna and transferred power over to Germany.

That's all the necessary background [otherwise I would be giving a history lesson instead writing fanfiction] needed for this story and I apologize for not doing dialects – I would fail miserably at them, now continue on!

* * *

_**Family Ties**_

Germany groaned as he read over the order given to him from one of the commanding officers of the Nazi regime. An impossible order, one of which he had no idea how to carry out or any possible delight in execution of said order. "How am I supposed to get Austria on our side? He's not going to listen to me! That dog still treats me like a child and you expect me to talk to him calmly!" Germany really wished at this moment he was actually speaking to his boss, this would at least be easier to follow through with. If his boss had delivered this message to him directly, then he would have no quarrels or questions about it.

"Not my problem." The commanding officer replied. This was certainly not what Germany was hoping for. "Our job is to follow orders. My order was to give you this message. And your job is to get Austria on our side by any means necessary to create the Greater Germany that should've been." Instead of feeling pride from the implication of being a stronger nation, Germany felt somewhat… peeved by the remark. If Austria had a hand in raising him, he would've had extensive music lessons as well some kind unhealthy sweet tooth. Not something he particularly wanted. "The Fuhrer's plan must go accordingly. Now don't come back until this mission is accomplished." The officer clicked his boot heels and raised his arm up in salute. He narrowed his eyes at the strict tone in the voice of the officer – who was he to tell him what to do in that manner?

Germany merely grumbled and turned, without saluting – a sign of disrespect toward the man – and proceeded to walk out of the office, making his way to his car.

On his way, many officers stopped and clicked their heels in salute, showing their respect for the country before going back to their duties. Though Germany paid them no mind; he was more preoccupied on Austria and the orders regarding him. _I could just go there and drag him back to – no, I have to somewhat convince him. Smoothly, right. Maybe a bribe – no, he wouldn't take it. Well, maybe. He's broke, like everyone else… no, that won't work. The dog probably hasn't even noticed since he's too stingy to waste his money. Damn!_

() () () () () () () () () ()

Germany marched inside the Austrian Manor, completely shoving aside any guards that attempted to block him. "AUSTRIA! COME OUT!" He could hear the faint sound of a piano playing – predictable of course. Quickly, he cleared the way of the guards and went on to track down the music until he reached the source, right behind a large brass door in the Western corridor. With almost no effort, Germany broke open the door with his boot, seeing Austria sitting undisturbed on his piano bench, lost in the music. It was… interesting to him out of the blue suit he normally wore. Now instead he bore a black military uniform, giving him a more jaded appearance instead of the aristocratic vision he was. "Austria, I -" He stopped as he noticed that Austria didn't… exactly… turn around. Or move, or turn his attention away from the music. Germany narrowed his eyes in completely annoyance. "Hey, do you hear me? !" He yelled in a gruff voice, one that usually sent fear down the spine of any man. "Don't ignore me! I said -"

"I heard you long before you entered my study." Austria cut him off though not missing a beat of his music. "Sit down and wait till I'm finished." The tone in his voice was calm yet condescending, as though he were talking to a child.

Germany pouted and growled in frustration. But he knew it would take an army he couldn't afford to use to get the egoist away from that precious piano so he had no choice but to sit down and just listen.

For the next few minutes, the music continued. Scaling from a loud, dramatic and fast paced tone to more calming and soothing notes. Germany had definitely calmed down from his earlier mood and was contemplating on how to convince Austria exactly. "Germany," the blond looked up and noticed Austria had stopped playing and he was now standing up and walking toward the couch opposite of where Germany sat. "Danke. Your _patience_ is appreciated. Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me and become part of the Third Reich." There was no need to beat around the bush, was there…

"… excuse me?"

"I'm annexing you in the name of the Third Reich and Greater Germany." _Why do I need to repeat myself? You know what annexation is, perfectly well too!_

Austria's bored expression was all the answer that Germany required. Obviously, simply telling him to come along wasn't working. "Germany, I am your elder and this joke is not amusing."

"I'm **NOT **joking!" He stood up, his anger getting the better of him.

"Sit down you petulant child and control that damn temper of yours." His voice slightly rose as he took the tea cup that was waiting on the table next to him and drank a sip.

Germany growled once more, not appreciating the _child_ comment in the slightest. "I. Am. **NOT. **A. Child!" There was no response from the other Germanic country beyond taking another sip of his tea. "WOULD YOU - "

"Germany, not only does screaming at me further convinces me you are a child as well as a hot-tempered one, but also – you _are _a child. Compared to me, I've got hundreds of years on you. Don't think of giving me orders." Austria put down the tea and stiffened his body; any bit of calm that was left in his tone and expression had left and was now replaced with hostility. "I am not amused by your visit, but annoyed. Now get out of my house."

_The nerve of him!_

Instead of following the order, Germany leapt forward and grabbed Austria by the black tie he adorned and pulled him toward him in a fierce grip. "**Stop** treating me like a child. You also forget who the stronger one out of us is. And by my book, strength beats age. I don't care if we are family, I will beat you down if I have to."

Austria's eyes widened slightly; Germany had to say it.

Family.

He had to pull out the one weakness he had toward him. "I'm not leaving until you agree to this." Germany released him and pushed him back down to the couch. "I can be just as stubborn as you, remember that."

Austria scoffed. "Stubbornness happens to run in the family. You, however just happened to have the worst case of it; though I wouldn't say I blame you. After all, Prussia is terrible at showing it off – of course you would get the brunt of it."

The air between the two countries thickened with tension, a side-effect from their stubbornness it would seem. Neither one spoke, each having a different reason. Germany hoped his silence would annoy Austria until he agreed to come with him while Austria hoped his silence would annoy Germany to the point of leaving.

As both still sat there as unknown time passed, neither of their hunches seemed to go through all too well.

"Is this because of Prussia?" Germany perked up; surprised that Austria was the first one to speak out of those two. Though to him, it felt as though a giant boulder had been dropped on his head – Austria speaking first just meant Germany was more stubborn and therefore less mature. _Damn it! !_

"What do you mean? Prussia has nothing to do with these decisions."

He pushed up the glasses closer to his eyes, trying to hide the uneasiness he felt from asking. "Forget I asked. I'm not going with your plan."

This was it – Germany had to start persuading him before the tanks could roll in. "My boss is Austrian-born. It wouldn't be any different from your own leader."

A smirk of disbelief came across Austria. "Perhaps. Though I don't believe I've ever heard my boss proudly proclaim _Germans_ as the master race." Germany made a small 'tsk' sound of disappointment. "If Germans are the masters then where does that leave me exactly? Your argument is flawed. Have you even read that damn book of his?"

"… um, well… I had been meaning to…" _What kind of question is that? Does it even matter?_

"Well I have. I'll just leave it at your boss is insane and I'd rather be stuck in the same room with France and Switzerland for the next century than say _'Yes sir, Boss Hitler'_." Germany made a mental note to attempt to read that book of his boss, even though he didn't see what the point would be.

What other point could he make to him? What could appeal to Austria? Maybe… "You're broke."

"And so is the rest of the world. I don't see you heading over to Spain with this proposition. Hell, you're worse off than me. Paying off that idiotic debt of the Great War. I told you not to get meddled in my affairs."

Germany growled. He had almost forgotten what irritated him more than Austria's attitude which of course was a new thing, the debt of the war. "In case you don't remember since clearly you don't – I only got involved because France and Russia got involved. So if I hadn't entered, you would've been torn apart to bits and pieces."

Austria scoffed. "Oh yes, like I clearly asked for Russia and France to get involved at all. If they had all bothered to mind their own business, none of us would be broke and starving, you wouldn't be paying off that ridiculous debt to Britain and France and I would still have my wi-" He stopped himself before he could blurt what he truly wanted to say. "I-I would still have my willpower to try and revive myself as the power I once was. But sadly, it happened. Me joining your house isn't going to change anything."

"Yes it will!"

Austria scoffed once more and glared at the German. "You cannot reverse time and you especially can't go against that damn treaty Germany; just face it." Germany remained stone-faced. Austria though, could not understand this and his frustration with the other male grew. "What then? ! What will possibly change? ! Tell me!"

"… Pride. Honor. Respect. The very fabric that held us to such high regards only a few years earlier, what we lost after that treaty. It wasn't fair – no one except that damn Britain and France benefited, showing that they are the only ones who can possibly have any power, any pride in themselves. Then what is left of us? To wither away in the dust, just waiting to be taken over by them?" The angry passion arose in Germany's eyes; he truly did believe this and what else could be said really? The said Treaty benefited no one but Britain and France, of course he would proclaim it unfair.

He shook his face. "It doesn't matter. We lost and that's that. And besides, the last thing I want is war."

"Oh please, who says I am going to war."

"You're kidding, right? With the way you and Italy are acting, it's amazing Britain or France haven't attacked yet. But then again… we're all afraid of war now… well, except you of course." Austria muttered the last part, not particularly proud of the truth he had to admit about his youngest sibling. "Joining up with you will only lead to war; any fool can see it is inevitable. You merely coming here to see me is a violation of that damn treaty, clearly an act of war."

"And what if it's the winning side?"

"There is no such thing as a winning side Germany." Austria scoffed and stood up in amazement, walking toward the large window with his back facing toward Germany to avoid looking straight into his determined eyes. "You're too young to understand but… War, it's not glorious. It's not adventurous. By the time it's over, we all wonder if the stupid feud was worth the damage." Germany stared in disbelief. Was he… right in front of him, Austria was practically declaring himself a coward? How was it possible that they were in the same bloodline, come from the same proud, war-hungry Germania and yet have such different appetites and views in something so simple as war? Well, war was not simple but he was calling it useless! War was never useless! Not to Germany, never! "Maybe one day you'll - "

He stood up, tired of the cowardly rant invading his ears. "You can't be serious! War is what forges empires! The countries that are world powers – powers to be feared and respected did _NOT _get that way through throwing down their weapons! Without war, I wouldn't even be here."

The Austrian balled his hands into tight fists. "You would be here, regardless of the steps Prussia took to bring you here. Even if he hadn't attacked France, Denmark and myself – you would've found yourself onto the World Stage." _I would've brought you in…_

"Then what about you? ! You were a vast empire, a major power – France's enemy even! How can _you_ say this is the last thing you want? Don't you want your revenge against him, if it wasn't for him you'd still be the Austrian Em…" Germany's eyes widened in realization at last. He had just spent precious time arguing with Austria and trying to convince him to join his house all wrong. Austria knew the tricks that he would try to use; of pride and honor. Germany had to remember though; Austria did not just lose his pride and honor and his wealth like he did, but something else that mattered far more to him. "No, not the Austrian Empire."

Austria gasped. "Get out."

"You'd be the-"

"Germany, I meant it – just leave!"

"Austrian-Hungarian Empire." Germany stood to his feet and strolled slowly over to the window. "Before the Great War, you and Hungary were married. Rather happily if I recall. I think it would be fair to say you two were in love, correct."

He gritted his teeth and dug his nails deep into his palms, trying his hardest not to let the memories of his previous marriage get the best of him. Austria had spent the last 20 years living without her and Germany brought her up like it was nothing, opening the floodgates of his healing heart. "It was just a political marriage." His voice came out weak as could be.

"Regardless, you two married on your terms – not anyone else's. And yet, that damn treaty that we both despise created by our enemies ended _your_ marriage. _They_ controlled _your_ life, a decision that had no ties to them at all and yet they saw fit to try and dictate it! How can you stand here and even dare say you don't want war? !"

"Because-"

Germany laid his hands on Austria's shoulders and turned him around, seeing the raw emotions flash in his violet eyes. He had him, just a little more… "You and I have been disgraced by them. We have to take what's rightfully ours back Austria. We cannot let them get away with this, we **cannot** forget this."

"…Nothing will change though." As much as Austria wanted to believe in Germany, that everything would work out fine – he knew better.

_Damn it!_ _Not when I'm this close and I'd rather not waste the tanks on him. What else then? _"I can make things the way the way they once were. I can get Hungary back for you."

Austria's head shot straight up and he pushed Germany away, absolute rage coursed through him. "Do not mock me! I will admit truth to everything you have said Germany, but don't – don't _**dare**_ promise something you have no intention of fulfilling! Now for the last time, my answer is no. So go ahead, leave and tell your insane boss to bring in your damn tanks!"

Hungary was definitely the hot button – he had to keep pushing it. He couldn't fail this mission.

"I can. If I went from a starving, crumbling nation to a militarized power then I can certainly give you Hungary. She's _on _**my **side." Germany extended his hand to the shocked Austrian. "_Bruder_, please. I can return your wealth, your pride, your honor, _and _your marriage to you. I promise you this and I am good for my word."

He could care less though. There was no care about his wealth; no one else in the world had their wealth so he wasn't alone in that humiliating aspect. Pride and honor, what did they mean to him exactly? Losing a war meant losing those too? _HA!_ He had lost his fair share of wars and the world didn't just suddenly stop. Austria learned long ago to pick up the pieces of his fallen pride and shattered honor and move on as he slowly regained them, centuries of practice made him jaded toward his ego.

But now, Hungary… she had been with him for as long as he could remember; from childhood enemy to lover, she was there every step of the way. She was the one thing, the _only_ thing that he could not get back so easily if at all. Britain and France certainly knew what to hit when it came to hurting him. The past twenty years… misery. That was the only word he had to describe his life without her and now Germany was offering him a way back into her arms. He too, knew what lurked in his mind.

Germany could return it all to him, truly. He had the power to but what cost? _My wife or my pride._ Austria lowered his head and a small, defeated smile found its way along his features._ Good play, Germany… good play._

With a hesitation, Austria took Germany's hand and forced himself to put forth a tight grip. "I hope you know… I'm not doing this for you."

Germany smirked triumphantly. "I know. But I'd rather you do this _with _me rather than _for _me."

In the back of Austria's mind, this all felt bittersweet. He would have Hungary back.

But for how long?

Permanently if Germany won this war he was prepared to plunge them all in, otherwise…

_No. I don't care. This is not my war nor my affair._

And besides… if he could have Hungary back – even for a short while, perhaps this deal with the devil would be perfectly worth it. He would get what he wants most while Germany got he wanted. And the prize was stabbing both Britain and France right in the face of their self-righteous egos. So really… what did it matter to what lengths his brother would go, what trials he would make, and the blood that would be shed?

If he had Hungary in his arms, he could afford to thrust himself into another war.

* * *

Danke = thank you

Bruder = brother

YES. DONE. OMG. I had the hardest time writing the ending part, you don't even know [actually, Jenny knows but only because I made her stay up till 4 am since I don't know how to shut up]. So I finally got to write a historical APH story and I think I'm satisfied with it even though something of it seems wrong… But whatever, looks good enough to me! And I got to put in AusHun, which is like... my FAVORITE HET pairing! You will see me write more of them! Hopefully I got their characters right, I seem to be always afraid of that, so review please!


End file.
